


Where is my mind?_ITA

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [22]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Brooding, Charles Xavier Has Feelings, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Lehnsherr Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik is a Sweetheart, Italiano | Italian, M/M, The author just got sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Kudos: 7





	Where is my mind?_ITA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where is my mind?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443971) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020). 



Erik è inquieto. L’ultima volta che lui e Charles sono stati a letto insieme, Erik ha guardato Charles negli occhi e non ha visto solo lussuria e piacere, ma anche del sentimento, e nella sua mente è apparso chiaro il desiderio di voler avere quello sguardo rivolto su di sé ancora e ancora. Quella notte Erik è rimasto sveglio, mentre Charles gli dormiva addosso, esausto per il sesso e felice. Potrebbero essere felici insieme, lui e Charles? Non è tanto la domanda a togliergli il sonno, quanto la consapevolezza di desiderare questa ipotetica felicità. È un desiderio che esula dal suo autocontrollo, non si piega alla sua volontà di sapere sempre esattamente cosa gli sta succedendo.

Il respiro di Charles è silenzioso e regolare, il suo corpo caldo e morbido. La stanza di Charles, il suo letto enorme, sono il rifugio perfetto. Mentre si sposta piano e lascia che una gamba di Charles scivoli fra le sue, Erik pensa che se resterà troppo a lungo alla fine perderà tutto. Perché questo è il Leitmotiv della sua vita: separazione, perdita, dolore, e non è pronto per perdere Charles. Qualcosa simile a un sentimento di mero egoismo, però, lo tiene fermo lì, legato a Westchester, a Charles, alle loro notti insieme. Non riesce ad allontanarsi. Lo ha sempre fatto, ma ora non ne è capace. Questa debolezza lo turba, non sa come gestirla. È evidente che lui e Charles hanno smesso di essere amanti, forse non lo sono nemmeno mai stati veramente. Forse l’amore è sempre stato lì, ma solo adesso è talmente evidente da non poter più essere ignorato. Forse…forse… quanti dannati dubbi, quanta insopportabile incertezza!

Irritato dai suoi stessi pensieri Erik si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo sommesso. È poco più di un soffio, ma è sufficiente per far muovere Charles. Il giovane è in dormiveglia. Gli bacia una spalla e riprende a dormirgli addosso, una mano appoggiata mollemente fra l’ombelico e il pube. La sensazione di calore irradiata da quel tocco è così piacevole che Erik per qualche attimo dimentica i suoi dubbi e pensa che quel contatto apparentemente banale è l’essenza di quello che esiste tra loro due. Per Erik l’amore è la mano di Charles posata sul suo ventre.

È ancora buio quando Erik si accorge che il ritmo del respiro di Charles è cambiato.

“Sei sveglio…Non volevo disturbarti”

Charles si lascia sfuggire una risatina sommessa. Sfiora la spalla di Erik con le labbra e poi si solleva per baciargli il collo.

“Sei agitato…” gli sussurra senza smettere di accarezzargli la pelle del viso con le labbra.

“Ti sbagli”

“Balle”

Erik alza un sopracciglio ma non dice nulla.

“Sono giorni che sei nervoso. Rispetto l’intimità dei tuoi pensieri, ma non sono un idiota”

Erik vorrebbe spiegare a Charles che cos’è che non lo fa dormire. Ma l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è prendere la mano di Charles e appoggiarla di nuovo su di sé, come prima.

“Non adesso, per favore Liebling”

“Okay”

Charles si riaddormenta piuttosto in fretta, mentre Erik rimane sveglio ancora a lungo prima di cadere in un dormiveglia agitato.

Verso le cinque del mattino Erik viene svegliato dalla sensazione quasi irreale della bocca di Charles stretta attorno a lui. Dopo averlo fatto godere, Charles ritorna accanto a Erik e avvolge entrambi con le coperte.

Ci sono discorsi che Erik non può o non vuole affrontare. Cercare di spingerlo a parlare lo farebbe chiudere ancora di più in sé stesso. Charles non prende nemmeno in considerazione l’idea di leggergli la mente. Se lo facesse senza il suo permesso, Erik sarebbe capace di distruggere la casa per la rabbia di essere stato violato.

Charles sa però che è possibile comunicare con Erik anche attraverso i loro corpi, e ha deciso che fino a quando l’altro non si sentirà in grado di parlare liberamente quello sarà uno dei modi per dimostrargli che è al sicuro, amato e soprattutto che Charles ha fiducia in loro due.

Nei giorni a seguire Erik ha cercato spesso di parlare, ma ogni volta ha desistito. Ha paura. Paura che Charles cambi idea, che gli dica che la sua è una causa persa, e che non ha la forza di stargli accanto e di sopportare i suoi lati oscuri.

L’amore dovrebbe essere un punto di incontro. Dovrebbe tenerli vicini. Loro due invece si sono estremamente distanti, quantomeno Erik si sente distante da Charles, ed è così sicuro di sé da non accorgersi che Charles continua a muoversi verso di lui e che lo sta aspettando.

È mattina, lui e Charles stanno facendo colazione da soli in cucina. Gli altri sono già fuori, impegnati nei loro allenamenti.

“Non abbiamo più parlato dell’altra sera” dice Charles all'improvviso senza sollevare gli occhi dal suo tè.

“Non c’è molto da dire…”

“Vorrei solo capire, Erik”

Erik evita di guardare Charles negli occhi. È inusuale per lui, ma sa che non sarà in grado di parlare e sostenere lo sguardo di Charles allo stesso tempo.

“Mi piace qui” dice dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio. Sta pesando ogni parola, non è sicuro di cosa voglia e non voglia dire a Charles, sebbene sappia che in qualsiasi momento ogni suo pensiero può essere scoperto.

“Mi piace stare qui con te. Credevo che non sarebbe stato più possibile per me avere un luogo che fosse casa”

“Resta, allora”

“Vorrei che alcune cose fossero diverse. Se fossero diverse, forse sarebbe tutto più semplice”

“Non ti seguo”

“Sei un telepate e non mi segui? Mi prendi in giro?”

“Sono un telepate e ho scelto di non violare i tuoi pensieri, quindi per cortesia, spiegati meglio”

Erik si lascia sfuggire un sospiro.

“Non voglio rovinare tutto, rovinare te.”

“Sono sicuro che non lo farai”

“Ma non mi vedi, Charles?!?”

“Ti vedo. Ti ho visto quella notte a Miami, in acqua. E poi è venuto il resto. Tanto mi basta, Erik. Ti amo, e non capisco perché tu non voglia ammetterlo, dato che i tuoi sentimenti sono evidenti”

“…”

“Sei innamorato di me? Sii sincero, ti prego”

“Sì”

“Mi ami?”

“….”

“Erik…”

“Sì”

“Vuoi restare qui? Insieme?”

“Sì”

“Partiamo da questo, okay? Dannarsi per il futuro non serve.”

“Charles… quando mi fermo, quando mi lego… finisce male. Sempre”

“Smettila. So badare a me stesso, fìdati”

Charles sa che deve alleggerire il tono della conversazione. 

“Potremmo iniziare da un piccolo cambiamento, ad esempio”

“?”

“Potresti spostarti nella stanza di fianco alla mia, o in quella di fronte, non mi piace che tu stia al piano di sotto”

“Ma gli altri…”

“Non preoccuparti degli altri. Se c’è una cosa che qui non manca è l’accettazione. Se non hanno problemi con la pelliccia blu di Hank o i cambiamenti di Raven, possono anche capire noi due”

Erik sorride. Charles è cocciuto e troppo ottimista, forse, ma non ha tutti i torti.

Forse… forse è arrivato il momento di imparare a godere un po’ di questa felicità inattesa e di stare, finalmente bene.


End file.
